Green eyes and dragon in disguise
by myrti
Summary: Harry meets a man and falls in love. All goes well, until their real identities are uncovered... Slash. HarryDraco. Rated PG13. PostHogwarts.
1. James Griffin

**Summary:** Harry meets a man and falls in love. All goes well, until their real identities are uncovered... Slash. Harry/Draco. Rated PG-13. (Post-Hogwarts.)

**Disclaimer:** Put simply, they don't belong to me.

**A/N:** This is a bit of a background chapter - call it a prologue if you're into that sort of thing. Just so you know, I'm planning for this fic to be 4 chapters long in total (unless I change my mind!).

**Important A/N:** Hopefully it should be fairly obvious who the three people in this chapter are. (HINT: they're **all** using different names and appearances!)

**1. James Griffin.**

"You should have seen her, James. It was like all her Christmases had come at once," Martin said to the man sitting next to him.   
"Oh, it was not," Hetty complained playfully. "He's exaggerating."   
"Yeah right, Hetty. And I suppose you're going to say it's just an honour to be asked?"   
"It is. And do you _have_ to call me that?"   
Martin grinned.   
"Oh, come on. It's only when Jim here graces us with his presence. Besides, it's not that bad; I'm sure I could think of worse."   
"I thought your brothers already had?"   
Martin's ears glowed a shade of red, highlighting the ginger in his brown hair.

"So, anyway," James interrupted, knowing only too well that his two best friends could easily continue in the same vein for hours. "Are you really going to do it? To edit the revised edition of Ho- er, Eton: A History?"   
"Well, it _is_ an excellent opportunity. I might even be able to persuade the author to mention the slavery that still goes on in such a respectable establishment."   
Neither of the two men with Hetty made any comment.   
"Are you ready to order dessert?" a waiter asked, saving James the trouble of having to change the subject.

They were in a restaurant in a Muggle part of Manchester that James had been meeting Martin and Hetty in regularly for the last couple of years. The restaurant staff knew this blue-eyed man with unruly brown hair by now; he was polite and usually tipped quite well, but prefered not to be fussed over. The waiter served their next course then left again.

"So, how's Noah?" Hetty asked as she began delicately gathering a mouthful of tiramisu onto her spoon.   
"Noah? Has it really been that long?" James asked. "We split up weeks ago."   
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
James shrugged. "It's no big deal. We were only together about a month. I don't think he was over his ex."   
Hetty nodded. "So, is there anyone new?"   
James saw Martin roll his eyes.   
"Leave the poor bloke alone, Hetty; I'm sure he'd tell us if we need to start booking a table for four instead of three," he said.   
"What? There's nothing wrong with wanting your friends to be happy."   
"I _am_ happy," James told her. "I've got a job, a flat and friends, I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder any more and I don't get gawped at when I walk down the street. Just because you two tied the knot straight out of school doesn't mean the rest of us can't be happy without a ring on our finger."

Hetty sighed.   
"I know, it's just... well, it seems like every time we see you you're with someone new. We never even get to meet them."   
James couldn't help but smile.   
"You make me sound like some sort of... what is it your mum calls them?"   
"Scarlet women?" Martin supplied.   
"Exactly. But there haven't been that many. I've only slept with - what - five men in the last two years. That's not _that_ bad."   
"But they don't seem to last do they?"   
"Charming. Make me feel like a failure why don't you? Besides, what about Paul? We were together for nearly four months."   
"Yeah, we're only twenty, Hetty. Let him have some fun. You're beginning to sound like mum."

Hetty turned to look straight at Martin, a dangerous spark in her eyes.   
"Martin- Martin..."   
"Smith?" James suggested.   
"_Martin Smith_, I'll have you know that, as lovely as she is, I sound _nothing_ like your mother and secondly, are you suggesting that a stable, long-term relationship can't be fun?"   
"I wouldn't dare," Martin mumbled.   
James snorted and faked a coughing fit over his ice-cream. 

To be continued...

**In Chapter 2:** A rather attractive man walks into James' life.

**A/N:** Well, there you go - just a little snippet of conversation to set the scene. I hope it wasn't too confusing with the aliases. Just in case, there'll be a bit of catch-up at the beginning of the next chapter.   
Note: we'll be **PG-13** from Chapter 2 onwards.   
  
This is a bit different from what I usually write (i.e. it's slash - and Harry/Draco, no less!) so feedback (comments, compliments or constructive criticism) would really be appreciated, especially in later chapters.   
Until the next chapter,   
myrtille et mure,   
xxx


	2. Daniel Milford

**A/N:** My thanks to **Georgia**, **giggles**, **Reese Craven** and **authoraisarete** who encouraged me to continue. This chapter was really hard to write and if it hadn't been for the positive reviews (and the fact that chapters 3 & 4 were so much fun to write - yes they're already pretty much written) I might have given up on this story all together. I hope you like chapter 2 as much...   
P.S. See if you can spot a children's tv character somewhere in this chapter!

**Important note** [1] For the non-Brits: pissed means drunk! [2] This is now PG-13.

**Catch-up:** Just to make sure we're all on the same page here: It's 2 years post-Hogwarts and Voldemort is dead. Harry hasn't abandoned magic but is living in the Muggle world, disguised as James Griffin to avoid the fame, etc. Hermione (Hetty) and Ron (Martin) are married (to each other!) and occasionally don Concealment Charms to meet up with Harry without him being recognised. His friends know he's gay but the wizarding population doesn't. Oh, and he's single. Phew. Okay, on with the story.

**2. Daniel Milford.**

"Evenin' Jamie, me lad. Pint?"   
"Please, Barney," James said, taking a stool at the bar.   
The barman placed his drink in front of him and James took a gulp, the tiredness in his muscles instantly melting away. James was a fireman and, although he loved his work, it was sometimes gruelling.

It was Thursday evening and James had stopped in at his local pub for a drink after finishing work for the day. The Fiddler's Elbow was a bit cramped (or _cosy_, if you were being charitable) but the atmosphere more than made up for its shortfalls. It wasn't themed like many of the pubs in the area, hadn't been turned into a pretentious wine bar and didn't cater to any particular group; anyone - young, old, straight, gay, rich or poor - was welcomed with open arms by the barman.

Barney was so perfectly suited to his job that you might easily believe his claim that he had been born behind these very two feet of wood. He knew the names of most of the people who passed through his doors and seemed to be able to sense when his clients felt like a laugh or a good conversation, and when they wanted to sit and think over a quiet pint. It wasn't unusual to hear Barney's customers joke that if only he was twenty years younger, or a little less straight...

"Gonna be a busy one tonight," Barney told him.   
"Oh? Why's that?" James asked, hoping it wasn't kareoke night. If there was one thing he disliked about Muggle pubs it was kareoke.   
"Pub Quiz. Always gets the punters in."   
James nodded.

The barman excused himself as his attention was caught by another customer and James allowed his gaze to follow Barney to the other end of the bar. His customer was a slim, well-dressed man around James' age - maybe a year or two older - with light brown, almost blond, hair who ordered a shot of something with ice. James was sure he hadn't seen him before but he had the sort of face that looked familiar and James couldn't help noticing that he was very good looking. The man looked down the bar and James turned away, realising that he'd been staring.

The pub started to fill, Barney's regulars coming to compete in the weekly quiz and try to better their scores from the previous week in the hope of winning the first prize: a keg of beer. Harry forced himself to concentrate on his drink for a while before he looked back. The man looked around at the same moment and they made eye contact, which lasted a second longer than it should have, before James broke it.

James was coming to the end of his beer and decided that he would work up the courage to buy the other man a drink. He didn't know why the thought of this made his so nervous; it wasn't the first time he'd done it. He glanced over, but the bar stool that the man had been sitting at was now empty. He'd waited too long. Disappointed, James turned back and swirled the dregs of his beer round in the bottom of his glass, contemplating the walk home.

"Can I get you another one?" a voice asked from behind him.   
James turned and found himself face to face with the man he'd been eyeing.   
"Unless, of course, you'd rather stare at an empty glass?"   
"Another beer would be good," James said, trying not to grin. The stranger was even better looking close up.   
The man ordered and sat down next to him.   
"I'm Dan," he said, holding out a hand which James happily shook.   
"James. Thanks for the beer."   
"You're welcome, although I don't know how anyone can stand the stuff myself."   
James smiled. He understood only too well; having grown up with Butterbeer, the Muggle version really couldn't compare.   
"Acquired taste," he admitted.

They got talking and, in the time it took for James to drink his pint, discovered that neither of them could drive, that they shared the same taste in music and that between them they could only name two of Britain's political parties, which they decided was both sad and funny at the same time.

"Quiz starts in five minutes, ladies and gents," Barney announced.   
"Oh no," Dan complained, "I can't stand these things, can you?"   
"They're a step up from kareoke but I never do very well in them."   
If the questions were on anything from the last two years he was okay, but he didn't know much about Muggle music or TV before then. The Dursleys hadn't exactly indulged him.

"Do you fancy finding another pub?" Dan asked.   
Deciding that they were getting on well, and after the incident earlier in the evening when he thought he'd missed his chance, James decided to go out on a limb.   
"Actually, I only live just round the corner. I think I've got a bottle of whiskey... if you're interested?"   
To James' joy, Dan smiled.   
"I knew there was something about you; I can always tell a whiskey drinker. Sounds good."   
"Great," James said, putting on his jacket and trying to remember where he'd put the whiskey that he'd won in a raffle at his work's party the Christmas before last.

James wasn't used to drinking spirits and it must have shown. Dan smirked.   
"You know, I'm not sure that whiskey's done you much good. You don't look well. Maybe someone ought to put you to bed?"   
With a great deal of concentration, James managed to not choke on his drink.   
"And who do you suggest does that?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.   
Dan moved closer and put his hand on James' thigh.   
"Seeing as there's no-one else about, I suppose it'll have to be me."

James opened his mouth to say something put found that it had been commandeered for another use. Dan's warm, whiskey-soaked lips were pressed against his, his tongue starting to explore, and his hand was travelling up James' inner thigh. James moaned and reached to pull him closer, his hands resting in Dan's hair.

Suddenly and inexplicably, Dan pulled away.   
"So, where is it?" he asked huskily.   
"What?"   
"I think I was putting you to bed?"   
"Oh."   
James wondered how it was that Dan had caused his brain to stop functioning with just one kiss. He stood, taking Dan's hand, and led him to his bedroom.

Dan drew him into a kiss and James started to unbutton Dan's shirt, whilst Dan pulled his t-shirt over his head. James ran his fingers over Dan's waist and up his back. Dan pulled away sharply, with a strange smile on his face.   
"What?"   
"Nothing," Dan said, initiating another kiss.   
Almost as soon as James laid his hands on Dan again he started laughing.   
"What?" James asked again. "Are you pissed or something?"   
"No. It's not _my_ fault that I have sensitive skin."   
It took James a couple of seconds to work out what he was talking about.   
"You're ticklish?"   
"No," Dan said defensively.   
James ran his finger down Dan's side and watched as he tried to keep a straight face. This time it was James' turn to laugh.   
"And who says blondes have more fun?" James said as he went to kiss him again.   
Dan looked at him strangely.   
"What?"   
James smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."   
"You said something about blondes."   
"It's nothing... just... I normally go for blondes and I said 'who says blondes have more fun?'."   
"Oh."   
James wondered if he'd offended him.   
"So, what's your type?"   
Dan hesitated, as if he were about to divulge his greatest secret.   
"Green eyes. I like green eyes."   
"Really? I have -" James stopped himself just in time, but then he had an idea. "- green contacts. I wear green contact lenses sometimes."   
"Do you?"   
James nodded. "I'll be back in a second."

Before James had to time to think about what he was doing or why, he had locked himself in the bathroom and had taken his wand from its hiding place. He looked into the mirror, at the face reflected back at him; the face he knew but which wasn't really his own.

As quietly as he could, James cast a charm to reveal the true colour of his eyes. The green was brighter than he remembered and he found himself transfixed, realising that he hadn't seen his features without the Concealment Charm's subtle distortions for almost six months. The last time had been the week over Christmas that he'd spent with the Weasleys.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.   
"Have you fallen asleep in there or something?"   
"I'll be out in a second."

James wondered briefly why he was risking exposure for someone he'd only known for a few hours. It was true that Dan was attractive and they had a lot in common - something he found wasn't always the case with Muggle men - but there was something else. It was the ease with which they talked, the playful banter they'd slipped into - a sort of familiarity, as if they'd known each other for years.

With a final glance in the mirror, James hid his wand and left the bathroom.   
"So, what d'you reckon?" James asked.   
Dan was staring.   
"Dan?"   
Instead of replying Dan pulled him into an enthusiastic kiss.

A phone was ringing. James opened his eyes as he felt a weight shift next to him and saw Dan get up and start rummaging amongst the clothes spread across the floor. Underneath his shirt he found a mobile.

"Daniel Milford."

Dan sat down on the edge of the bed and gripped the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he put the shirt on, not bothering to do up the buttons.

"No, I don't think so," Dan was saying to the person on the other end of the line.

Mentally, James swore. He should have known it was too good to be true. He'd thought that there was something between them. Who had he been trying to fool? He decided he'd been too easy. If he hadn't slept with Dan last night he wouldn't be getting the 'Sorry, I have to leave' phone call stunt this morning.

"Well, when was it due to arrive?"

James hated one night stands. He'd only been the object of one before but it had left him feeling rejected and he'd decided never to do it again.

"Okay, well, phone the suppliers and see if they can shift something around, and if that doesn't work, ring Belfast to see if they can spare anything."

James should have recognised that Dan wasn't the relationship type; he was just too attractive to be tied down to one man. He wondered why he'd bothered to reveal a part of his true appearance if it was just going to be forgotten in a day or two.

"Yes ... and if not, ring John ... okay ... bye."

Dan hung up and turned to face James.   
"Sorry to wake you up at-" (he looked at his phone) "six-thirty. Emergency at work."   
"Right. So I suppose you have to go, then?" James said in a toneless voice.   
"No, it's okay; I think I sorted it... Unless you want me to?"   
James smiled and berated himself for being paranoid.   
"You know, I'm not convinced I found all your ticklish spots last night."   
"I am _not_ ticklish."   
"Are we going to have this argument again?" James asked, mock sternly.   
Dan smirked.   
"I hope so."

When quarter past eight arrived James decided that he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer; he was going to have to get out of bed; as it was, he was almost certainly going to be late. He tried to take his arm from under Dan without waking him but didn't succeed.   
"Sorry," he whispered. "I've got to get ready for work."   
Dan groaned and turned over.

By the time James had showered, dressed and changed his 'contacts', Dan was a little more awake.   
"Bathroom's through there. I'm making coffee and bacon sandwiches if you want some?"   
Dan nodded and James made a mental note that he wasn't really much of a morning person.

They had breakfast then James started looking for his keys.   
"So, you're throwing me out, then?" Dan said.   
"Yep. I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago. There's nothing to say you can't come back, though," he added hopefully.   
Dan looked at him as if searching for something. "Do you know the Thai restaurant on Harris Street?" he asked.   
"No, but I'm sure I could find it."   
Dan smiled. "I'll make a reservation. Eight o'clock tomorrow?"   
"Sounds good."   
Despite what had happened between them last night, James suddenly felt about fifteen again and swallowed nervously. Fortunately Dan made the first move and kissed him.   
"I'll leave you to find your keys. See you tomorrow."   
James nodded and watched him leave.

Once the door had clicked shut James sat down and grinned, a childish excitement spreading though his veins. He caught sight of the kitchen clock and remembered that he was running twenty minutes late for work. He stood up again, found his keys under a tea-towel and went to catch the bus.

The lads at work that day kept teasing him about the stupid grin on his face and James was thankful that he had forgotten to get Dan's phone number, as he was sure he would have managed to embarrass himself somehow if he hadn't.

James and his colleagues had just finished a drill and were sitting down to lunch when a loud alarm started to sound. The table let out a collective groan and scraped back their chairs to stand just as someone ran into the room with a strip of paper clutched in his hand.   
"It's a Griffin special," the man announced cheerfully.   
James rolled his eyes as his colleagues laughed.

Somehow James had got himself a bit of a reputation at the fire station. He made sure that he was in the thick of things and always took the riskiest jobs, knowing that he had his wand and a potential Freezing Charm in the invisible pocket of his protective clothing. He was also renowned for his love of heights. The thing he was best known for though, and the thing his friends loved to tease him about most of all, was his skill with cats stuck up trees. For some reason the felines seemed to trust him. James didn't mind that he had become green watch's unofficial cat-saviour. He always imagined that it was Professor McGonagall, stuck in her animagus form and unable to get down.

The shout put Dan out of James' head until he was back at the station taking a shower. Although James wasn't as frivolous with his relationships as Hetty made out, it was true that he hadn't managed to find anyone special yet. Could Dan be that person?

James shook his head. He'd known Dan less that 24 hours. He shouldn't be building his hopes up like this. As Martin had once told him, he'd find someone one day and there wasn't much point worrying about it until then. James did worry though. What if there was something wrong with him? What if the way he was brought up made him incapable of love? What if everyone he met could somehow tell that he was famous and that was why they liked him?

"You know, you won't grow any taller, no matter how much you water yourself, Griffin."   
James laughed and ducked his head round the shower curtain to throw his flannel at his friend, Sam. He missed. There was a good reason he'd been a Seeker and not a Chaser.

Dan popped in and out of James's thoughts all day and James was grateful that it was a quiet day; one cat up a tree, one false alarm at the university halls and a small chip fat fire, which they managed to control before it caused any serious damage. At the end of his shift James went home to sleep. He was working the night shift from Monday and he wasn't going to get much sleep on Saturday night - hopefully.

James spent almost an hour getting ready on Saturday - nearly twice as long as usual. He even tried briefly to get his hair to sit flat, but in the end he gave up. If a Concealment Charm (which was supposed to lessen the effects of your most distinctive features) couldn't get his hair to behave then he had no chance of doing so _without_ magic.

He started to feel nervous. What if they didn't get on? Would there be awkward silences over their green curry? Maybe Dan wouldn't even turn up. James seriously considered Apparating to Martin and Hetty's to ask if they had a Calming Draught.

The Lemongrass was quite an upmarket restaurant in a nice part of town. It wasn't snobby but James was glad that he'd taken care over his appearance. He needn't have worried about Dan not showing; he was already sitting at a table in the corner by the time he arrived.

Dan stood up to greet him.   
"Hi. You found it okay, then?"   
"Yeah, one of my workmates lives a few streets away. It looks nice."   
"Actually, I've never been here before either. Someone recommended it to me."   
They sat down.   
"Have you been waiting long?"   
Dan shook his head. "No. I was about to order a drink though. Would you like a Singha or something?"   
"That'll be fine."

Dan ordered with effortless charm but James was surprised to see that Dan's hand shook ever so slightly as he held his menu. He'd seemed so confident when they'd met the other night. Dan must have caught him looking as he gave a nervous smile.   
"I don't really go on many official dates," he admitted, somewhat reluctantly James thought. "Ask me to organise a banquet for 650 people at a day's notice and I'm fine but this..."   
James smiled.   
"Actually, I'm not keen on official dates either. My friends forced me to go on a blind date once," James said, remembering the first time he'd been out with a man. Martin and Hetty had set him up. "It was awful. I almost became a hermit." Dan smiled. "How about we say we're not on a date? We're just two blokes having something to eat."   
Dan nodded. "I think I can manage that."

As the evening wore on they both relaxed and chatted away enthusiastically. James was pleased to realise at the end of the evening that there had been no awkward moments. Their time had flown by too quickly, if anything. They ended up at James' flat again and he was glad that neither of them had work to go to the next day.

Meeting Dan became something of a regular occurance. Strangely enough, Dan always seemed to be in the area when James phoned to ask if he was free. As they got to know each other, James couldn't help but notice the charm and elegance that Dan was projected whenever they were out. Waitresses loved him. James didn't mind and felt sort of privileged that he was allowed to see this facade drop a little when they were alone together. He was actually rather excited at this revelation, especially as it became clear that, whilst Dan wasn't inexperienced, he was even less worldly wise than James when it came to relationships.

Dan was a bit of an enigma. He liked to talk about his family even less than James did and, although he obviously had expensive taste and dressed impeccably, he lived in a bedsit, which James had only been allowed to visit once. Dan told him that he had a bigger apartment in Dublin, where he was actually based, but spoke almost wistfully of the big house he was going to live in one day.

Harry had never been one to throw his money around and Dan occasionally gave less-than-subtle hints that they were going to have to go shopping sometime soon. Curiously enough, though, he never said anything about James' favourite t-shirt - a tatty, old thing, which James was particularly fond of because it was the same colours his quidditch robes had been.

The only issue that really caused any problems were his contact lenses. Although Dan obviously liked them, he always seemed a little nervous - guilty almost - about asking James to wear them. James didn't mind, though. They were his own eyes, after all and it pleased him to know that his boyfriend was turned on by _his_ eyes, not James'.

However, it wasn't always that simple. One Sunday morning they decided to go out for brunch. They were almost out the door when James happened to glance at himself in the mirror.   
"Damn. I forgot to take my contacts out. I'll only be a minute."   
He made to go to the bathroom but Dan caught his elbow.   
"Just leave them in. Come on."   
"No, I..."   
James never left the flat without the full Concealment Charm in place. Dark magic no longer posed any real threat but Harry had become so used to hiding that it had made him a little paranoid. Besides, the last thing he needed was for someone to come up to him in the street to thank him or tell him that they loved him. It had happened before and was difficult to explain away, not to mention embarrassing.   
"They um, they make my eyes itch if I keep them in. I'll only be a second."   
Dan looked a little... hurt? Disappointed? James ignored it and went to lock himself in the bathroom and reverse the spell. James suspected that Dan was worried he'd offended him and he made sure to hold his hand as they walked to their favourite cafe. By the time they'd ordered, the incident was forgotten and they were chatting as usual.

Although James found it easy to be around Dan, he had to constantly remind himself to hold his tongue, for fear of letting slip something about the world to which he belonged. It was so frustrating. James wanted to explain how great flying felt - or even better, _show him_. When Dan told him how inspirational his Business Studies teacher had been, James wanted to tell him how powerful his headmaster had been and how biased his Potions master's treatment was. When Dan took him to an art gallery James was bursting to tell him that the reason he knew nothing about impressionism was because his school had been more interested in teaching them how to use their _Inner_ eye than their outer one.

Of course, James did tell him these things, just with a slight twist. With this, came the realisation that, whereas with previous boyfriends it had been an irritation to stretch the truth (Astronomy becoming Physics, his beloved Hedwig becoming an ordinary childhood pet), with Dan he found that he actually wanted to share theses experiences with him. He needed to be able to tell him - or even better, show him - how great it felt to fly, soaring above the trees and the castle that had been his home. He wanted Dan to know that if he ever had the need to produce a Patronous in the future it would be that afternoon last week that they'd spent in each other's company, just lazing around and doing nothing in particular that would provide the happiest memory.

Harry fought to contain a sigh. If only Dan knew about magic; it would all be so much simpler...

To be continued...

**In chapter 3:** You know that Muggle saying that warns "be careful what you wish for"? Poor Harry's about to find out all about it...

A/N: Well, this chapter had me pulling my hair out for weeks (I'm almost bald now!). You have no idea how long it took me to decide what sort of Muggle job Harry would choose. And when I did I wrote this whole scene about him being a fireman that I had to cut out. Grrr. Maybe I'll do an out-take later? Anyway, now that you finally have chapter 2, I would greatly appreciate any feedback - comments, compliments or (constructive) criticisms that you can spare me.   
Anyone who's been reading my other fics - expect an update on Complexities of Friendship and possibly a one-shot within the next week or so, assuming all goes well. Until the next chapter,   
myrtille et mure   
xxx


	3. Harry Potter

**Important A/N**: If you're still in any doubt as to who these characters are, go back to chapter 2 and read the 'Catch-up' section at the top. Thanks.

A/N: Oops, almost forgot to thank my reviewers. Serves me right for taking so long to update! My thanks to **Theophania**, **steeps**, **nil-blaze**, **ma-kun**, **kitty**, **kt**, **precious Ebony** and in particular **LuvBug2**, **sak** and **Brenna8**. I hope you enjoy this chapter too...

**3. Harry Potter.**

James had a wide smile on his face as he entered the restaurant to meet Martin and Hetty for lunch.  
"James! Hi. We were beginning to think you weren't going to turn up," Hetty said as he sat down. "How are you?"  
James sighed happily.  
"Shagged to within inches of my life."  
Hetty's eyes widened in shock but Martin just laughed.  
"Good for you," he said, slapping James on the back.  
James couldn't do anything but smile.

"So, does he have a name, this person who's making you grin like an idiot?" Hetty asked, recovering.  
"He does," James said. "Daniel Milford. He lives in Manchester but runs a chain of restaurants in Ireland. He's six foot two, not quite blonde, drinks whiskey on the rocks and is an only child."  
James could tell that she was impressed.  
"You found all that out in one night?"  
"Nope. In three and a bit weeks."  
"Three and... but we saw you two weeks ago. You never said anything."  
James shrugged.  
"I didn't want to jinx it. Besides, the time before that you'd been going on about how I should find myself a man. I didn't want you to think that I'd actually been listening to you."  
Martin laughed.  
"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" Hetty said triumphantly. "And you're happy."  
James nodded. He was dying to tell them something else but suddenly felt shy.  
"What?" Martin asked, in a surprisingly perceptive moment.  
"Well," James started slowly, looking down and fiddling with the napkin in his hand. "It's just... it sounds stupid but... well, you know, I think... I mean, how would I know if-" Hetty looked puzzled and James took a deep breath. "I think he might be, y'know, the one," he said, feeling his face begin to heat up and avoiding looking at his friends.

Before he knew what was happening he found himself in one of Hetty's hugs.  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
When he was released he saw Martin grinning at him.  
"I mean, it's only been three weeks and I don't know him all that well, and anything could happen..." James said quickly. "But it feels right, you know?"  
"So why didn't you bring him with you?" Hetty asked.  
"I kind of told him you were like my family so... well, I don't want him to think I'm getting too serious on him. I don't want to scare him away."  
Hetty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Men..."

-o-o-o-

James lay in bed, looking up through the sky-light in the ceiling. It was light outside but all he could see was grey; it was one of those days when the weather wouldn't even threaten to do anything interesting. He was glad it was his day off - he could lie in this warmth all morning. James rolled over to look at the man next to him. He watched as Dan slept on peacefully and smiled.

They'd been going out for a little over two months now and with every day that passed James became more contented with life. Every time he saw Dan he became more convinced that he was the one that he would wake up to for the rest of his days.

James wondered if Dan felt the same. Sometimes the way he would look at James made him think that maybe, just maybe...

He sometimes wished that he could be himself. He wanted to tell Dan about magic, to introduce him to Ron and Hermione, and to let him see his messy black hair and green eyes without fear, but, despite this, he was happier than he could ever remember being.

James ran his fingers along the smooth, pale skin of Dan's arm and kissed his shoulder. Dan stirred and turned to face him.  
"Morning," he said, stretching and putting an arm across James' waist.  
"Morning."  
James drew him into a kiss and moved closer, entwining their legs.  
"I think," he said between kisses, "that we-" He rolled so that he was pressing against Dan's side. "-should stay in bed all morning." He leaned down and kissed Dan's lips, running a hand through his hair, as he felt Dan's arms round his waist.  
"As much as I'd like to, I can't," Dan moaned. "Not today. Sorry."  
"Why not?"  
"I've got to work. I'm flying to Dublin to oversee the publicity campaign."  
James groaned and rolled onto his back, staring at the sky again.

If he hadn't known how important Dan's work was to him, James might have felt insulted. Dan never really spoke about it, but James guessed that he had had an argument with his parents and starting his own business was his way of proving that he could survive without them.

"So you mean you're leaving me in bed by myself so you can go and stare at beautiful men all day?" James asked.  
Dan laughed.  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. But you know you love me anyway," he teased.  
James turned to look at him, but didn't smile.  
"Actually," he said slowly, swallowing, "I do... I mean... I love you."  
Dan looked surprised. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Time ticked by painfully until the pause was sufficiently long that James could no longer deny that Dan wasn't going to say those three words back to him.

James wanted to be angry but a small part of his brain - the logical part that sounded a lot like Hermione - told him that they'd only been together for two months. James hadn't even been sure that he was capable of love, and he certainly hadn't intended to tell Dan how he felt. He'd never told anyone that he loved them before. Perhaps it was because he knew what a powerful thing love could be; it had saved his life and defeated evil; it wasn't something to be taken lightly. However, that was how he felt and it was too late to take it back now.

Wordlessly, James got out of bed and put his dressing gown on before going into the kitchen and filling the kettle with water. He switched it on and starred at the little orange light glowing on the handle. Behind him, he heard Dan walk in, then felt a pair of arms wrapping around his middle.  
"I'm sorry," Dan whispered in his ear. "It's just... I loved someone once and... well,... it was complicated."  
James didn't trust himself enough to speak.  
"I _do_ care about you," Dan said. "Just give me time."  
James nodded and Dan kissed the back of his neck, making all the hairs there stand up on end.  
"Have you got any plans for tonight?" Dan asked.  
James shook his head.  
"I'll come back this evening then. I don't need to stay overnight. I'll get an earlier flight."  
"You don't have to," James said, his voice wavering and feeling very vulnerable.  
Dan tightened his arms around him.  
"Yes I do. I want to."

Whilst Dan was in the shower James made breakfast and tried his best to act normally.  
"I should get going," Dan said.  
"Aren't you even having anything to eat?"  
"I'll grab something at the airport."  
"Okay."  
Dan put down his bag and reached up to gently stroke James' cheek.  
"I'll be back tonight.  
"Okay," James said again, not meeting his eyes.  
With a sigh Dan picked up his bag and kissed James goodbye.

James was miserable all morning. Occasionally he consoled himself with he fact that Dan _had_ said he cared and that he was coming home early, but he still couldn't quite shake the feeling of rejection.

-o-o-o-

James had just finished watching the evening news when he heard the doorbell ring.  
"It's open," he called out.  
Moments later Dan came into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa beside him, yawning.  
"How was it?" James asked.  
"Mostly women."  
James smiled. "Oh well."  
"Here, I got you something," Dan said opening his bag.  
He pulled out two bottles and gave one to James. They had no label on but looked vaguely familiar.  
"What's this?"  
"Er, I can't remember what it's called but it's Irish beer. You can't get it over here," Dan said opening his bottle.  
"I thought you didn't drink beer?" James accused as he opened his own bottle.  
"I make an exception for this. Taste it."  
James did, and he understood why his boyfriend broke his 'no brew' rule. It was smooth and had a similar taste to something else, although he couldn't decide what.  
"This is good," James said, leaning to rest his head on Dan's shoulder.  
Dan put an arm around him and started to stroke the bare skin below James' t-shirt sleeve.  
"So am I forgiven then?"  
"There's nothing to forgive. I told you how I feel. You told me you don't feel the same way-"  
"Yet."  
"It's not like you can do anything about it."  
"So I can stay tonight?"  
"Of course," James said as he finished his beer and put the bottle on the floor. He shifted to a more comfortable position in Dan's arms. "I'm hardly going to chuck you out when you got an earlier flight especially to be here."  
Dan didn't answer. James turned to look at him and smiled when he saw that the other man had fallen asleep. James took the empty bottle out of his hand and his arm from around James' shoulders.

James wished, for what must have been the hundredth time since they'd started seeing each other, that Dan knew about magic; he'd be so much more comfortable if James could just levitate him to bed. Instead, James fetched a blanket, wrapped it around him and lightly kissed his forehead before going to bed himself.

-o-o-o-

In the weeks that followed, neither James nor Dan mentioned the incident, but James was sure that neither of them had forgotten about his one-sided confession. Dan had certainly become more affectionate and his flirtatious remarks weren't quite as throwaway as they had been previously. Dan never told James that he loved him, though, and James hadn't pressed him. In fact, James hadn't even repeated his own declaration, not out loud anyway; he didn't want to hear the awkward silence that would undoubtedly follow.

With this new step, came a new feeling of guilt for James. He had told Dan that he loved him but he was keeping one of the biggest secrets possible from him. He told himself that he had to, because of the Statute of Secrecy, but he knew that the truth was he wasn't up to putting himself on the line again. He'd already been disappointed once; he couldn't take it if Dan turned out to be like his horrid relatives.

As their relationship reached and survived the sticky three-month mark, Hetty began hinting ever less subtly that she wanted to meet this Dan who had practically moved in with her best friend, but James had learnt his lesson. He might well be head over heels but Dan wasn't ready yet; asking him to meet his 'family' might push him away completely.

However, when their four-month anniversary arrived, James decided that he couldn't let it pass unnoticed; this was the longest any of his relationships had ever lasted. And he had never before had feelings as strong as those he had for Dan.

James slipped quietly out of bed and into the kitchen. It was barely light outside and he took great care not to clatter about whilst he prepared breakfast. He got out a tray and placed the coffee, orange juice, toast and Dan's favourite jam on it. There was something missing. James wasn't really a _flower_ sort of person, but that was the sort of effect he wanted to recreate. Looking around the kitchen he spotted his front door keys. He hesitated. Was it too much? Dan practically lived in his flat already and it wasn't like he would be inviting him to move in; he was just giving him a front door key so he could let himself in if he was early and James was out.

Opening a drawer, James picked up his spare key, fingering the cold metal in his hands and biting the inside of his lip. He closed the drawer again and put the key on the tray before carrying it into the bedroom.

Setting the breakfast things down on his bedside table, James got back under the covers. He pressed himself up against Dan's back and, when he stirred, whispered in his ear.  
"I've got something for you."  
Even before Dan turned over, James knew there would be a smirk on his boyfriend's face.  
"I'll bet you have," Dan said.  
James pretended to look shocked.  
"Not that." He reached and brought the tray in front of them. "This."  
James was pleased to see that Dan looked genuinely surprised.  
"Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?"  
"Well," James said, feeling a little nervous, "it's been four months."  
"Today?"  
James nodded.  
Dan smiled. "I've put up with you for that long?"  
"And I intend for you to put up with me for much longer."  
Dan pulled him into a passionate kiss but pulled back just as they were about to knock over the orange juice.  
Dan frowned.  
"You shouldn't have done this, you know," he said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because now I've seen this lot I'm hungry and I'll have to save ravishing you 'til later."  
James smiled. "Is that a promise?"  
Dan smirked, raised an eyebrow and started spreading jam on his toast.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the key, which James had forgotten about.  
"Oh, well... Don't worry, I'm not asking you to move in or anything. It's just, you know, I thought it might be useful."  
"Thank you," Dan said, kissing him briefly before biting into his toast.  
James felt his stomach leap. It wasn't the biggest sign of commitment that they could have between them but it was certainly a start. He smiled and poured coffee for them both.

"Actually," Dan said, finishing off his toast, "there's something I need to tell you and now seems as good a time as any."  
"Oh?"  
Dan moved the tray from between them and took one of James' hands in his own, looking at him solemnly.  
"It's just that... don't take this the wrong way, but..." He sighed sadly and James' heart sank. "... well, you make the worst coffee."  
"What?" James asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.  
"Your coffee. It's terrible. I've tolerated it for as long as I can but, I'm sorry, I can't take it any more.

James laughed and hit Dan's arm.  
"You bastard. You scared the shit out of me."  
Dan smiled. "Hey, who are you calling a bastard? You're the one who can't make coffee... Neanderthal."  
"Weirdo," James said, sticking out his tongue.  
"Juvenile."  
"Ponce."  
Dan lay back down, propping himself on his elbow and smiling at James.  
"Cretin."  
"Nincompoop," James said as he joined him.  
"Pleb."  
James laughed out loud.  
"Fancy pants."  
Dan's free hand reached under the covers and slid round to James' back. James took advantage of the fact that Dan's side was now exposed and began to tickle him. Dan let out a girlie shriek and rolled over, trapping both of James' hands by his side.  
"Hedgehog head."  
"Dragon breath."  
Dan's smile faltered momentarily before reappearing.  
"What?"

James did a quick mental check. 'Dragon breath'. Okay, so it was a wizarding expression but Muggles have heard of dragons. Dan had no way of knowing that James had actually got close enough to one to know that their breath smelt of stale smoke.

"I said dragon breath."  
Dan sat back and was giving him a searching look that James couldn't quite figure out.  
"What sort of dragon?"  
James began to panic. Surely Dan couldn't be a...? A Muggle would expect him to say 'a fierce one' or perhaps 'an ugly green one'. That's what he should say. But what if...? James had to know. He picked the first name that came into his head.  
"A Hungarian Horntail."  
He held his breath, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

Dan raised a single eyebrow.  
"Really? I always considered myself as more of an Antipodean Opaleye."

James sat up sharply, his head in a spin.  
"You're a wizard," he breathed, hardly able to believe his ears.  
"So are you," Dan replied.  
For a moment they both sat facing each other, frozen and speechless. James swallowed.  
"Well... I suppose that makes things... easier," he said, trying to cover the slightly uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing.  
"Mmm," Dan agreed.  
James thought he looked uncertain though.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.  
"So," Dan said, "where d'you keep your wand?"  
He smiled and James tried to smile back, but he was sure they were both aware that something had changed. James just had to work out if it was for the better or the worse.

"Um,... so, what d'you want to do today?" he asked, deciding to steer clear of the subject that had just been unexpectedly broached.  
"Aren't you meeting Martin and Hetty?"  
"Not until tonight."  
Dan shrugged. "You decide."  
At that precise moment, James felt like flying and almost suggested it. But then he began to wonder; how many people had a Firebolt? Dan would certainly ask if he liked Quidditch; should he tell him he'd played Seeker at school? Had these facts about him been reported in the Daily Prophet? Would Dan put two and two together?

Everything had suddenly become very complicated.

"Let's... let's go to the cinema or something."  
"The cinema?"  
"Yeah. We can catch a matinee then grab some lunch."  
"If you like."  
James couldn't help but notice that their conversation had become a little strained. After all the times he'd wished he could tell Dan about magic, he began to doubt the idea. He was convinced that at any moment Dan was suddenly going to leap up and point at him saying 'It's him! Look, it's Harry Potter!', or else ask for an autograph or a photo. This was a nightmare.

"Listen," Dan said as they were about to leave the flat to go to the cinema, "this is stupid. We're still the same people we were before. I... You know I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time. I don't want to ruin it over something like this. Blood and such shouldn't matter. There's no reason anything should change."

James sighed. He wondered if Dan would still feel the same way if he knew he was going out with Harry Potter. A niggling part of his brain told him that it would be better to be up-front and honest but James couldn't bear the thought of losing Dan. He'd waited so long to be happy, for someone to love him... Well, Dan didn't love him just yet, but surely it was just a matter of time? If he exposed his real identity Dan might turn out to be one of those people who was too awe-stuck to see past the name. James didn't think he could stand to lose him like that. It would be far too much like another victory for Voldemort and he'd already lost too much to that particular cause.

James stopped halfway through putting his jacket on.  
"Dan... what happened to that promise about you ravishing me later?"  
"You decided we were going to the cinema, remember?" Dan told him.  
"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. We never go to the cinema. I don't see why anything should change."  
Dan smiled.  
"Me neither."

A considerable amount of time later, Dan and James were getting ready to go out once again. The morning's activities had cleared any awkwardness between them and James was seriously wondering what he had ever been worried about.

"Hey, James," Dan called from the bedroom, "will you put your contacts in for me?"  
"Not today, I'm starving. Come on let's go eat," James said.  
Dan appeared in the hallway.  
"Oh, go on. It can be your anniversary present to me."  
All James' anxiety from this morning flooded back.  
"You know they make my eyes itch. Another time. Come on," James said, employing his usual excuse.  
Dan leaned against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
"What?"  
"Contact lenses? Please. We don't have to pretend any more. A quick _cambio coloras_'ll only take a second. Here, I'll do it for you."  
"No," James said, taking an unconscious step backward.  
Dan stopped and they looked at each other before James broke eye contact.  
"Okay, never mind, it doesn't matter," Dan said hastily, although James thought he could hear a trace of hurt in his voice.  
James felt like something was stuck in his throat. He swallowed heavily.

Very slowly, James walked the short distance to the living room and sat down. Who had he been trying to kid? Of course things had changed. There was no getting away from it. James was always saying he wished Dan knew about him and here was the perfect opportunity to tell him. To do otherwise would be to live a lie.

James reached into an invisible pocket in his trousers and pulled out his wand. He was vaguely aware that Dan had come to stand in front of him but he didn't look up. James closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and took off the Concealment Charm.

He felt his body morph slightly until it had reached it's natural form. Harry heard Dan's sharp intake of breath but didn't look up. This was it; the moment of truth. Slowly, he forced his eyes to leave his lap, travel across the floor and finally rise until they were level with Dan's. Dan was staring, his mouth slightly open.

Harry felt his eyes starting to water.  
"Say something," he whispered.  
Dan blinked, as if trying to make sure that the image in front of him was real. Harry saw him open and close his mouth, as if the words were trying to escape but couldn't. Harry's heart felt like it was slowly turning to lead.  
Eventually, Dan spoke.  
"I love you."

Harry turned away, closing his eyes and letting a tear escape down his cheek.  
"Get out," he said quietly but as firmly as this wavering voice would allow.  
"What?"  
Harry tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. It wouldn't do for his voice to fail him now.  
"I said get out."  
This seemed to snap Dan out of his reverie.  
"Wait, listen..."  
Harry stood and looked him straight in the eye, his jaw clenching and his arm raising so that his wand was pointing at his former boyfriend.  
"Get out now before I hex you into next week."  
"But I can explain-"  
"I don't care. Take your sorry-excuse-for-a-wizard arse and your toothbrush and get out."  
Dan looked like he might object but then he turned and headed towards the door.  
"And don't bother to ever come back."  
With a final glance, Dan left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued...

**In chapter 4:** Well, by now you should have worked out what the title of chapter 4 will be. And if you've worked out the title, you'll probably also know who's going to make an appearance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I was going to end this chapter at the point where James took off his Concealment Charm but I thought that would be too cruel. Instead I left him heart-broken... Okay so I'm cruel...  
  
Well, you know what I'm going to say now - it would be nice to hear from you lot out there - all comments, compliments and (constructive) criticisms are gratefully received.  
Until the next (last?) chapter,  
myrtille et mure  
xxx


End file.
